How to be a Best Friend
by TheCahillDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Short Percabeth drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends and best friends**

**Hey people in Computer land!**

**So, this is a series of oneshots, loosely connected. The fluff bunny has taken over this page, so be warned.**

**This is all about Percy and Annabeth before TLO and after BOL.**

**This was inspired by callmeizzy. She is one of my favourite authors. Check her page out!**

**I don't own PJO. I wish...**

**ANyway, this is more my writing style. While I might write deep 20 chapter stories, I like these more. **

* * *

FRIENDS:** Lend you their umbrella**.  
BEST FRIENDS:** Take yours and say 'RUN, STUPID, RUN!'**

* * *

"NO! Please! I'm sorry!" cried Percy Jackson as he was dragged by his so-called best friend, "I've learned my lesson!:

"Which is..." Annabeth Chase drawled, taking slow but powerful steps forward.

"Umm... Can we leave it at sorry?" Percy smiled sheepishly.

"No."

"Please! Just don't make me go...THERE!"

"Percy. I'm not asking you to go to Tartarus. I'm taking you to the bookstore."

"Same difference!"

"Percy..." Annabeth turned around to face her best friend,"were inside now. You can stop resisting."

"But Annie-"Percy started to beg before getting interrupted by his crazy(at least to him) blonde friend.

"See!" Annabeth threw her hands in the air in clear frustration, "this is my whole point. How many times have I told you! DON'T. CALL. ME. ANNIE!"

"Okay, A-beth."

"Percy."

"Yes Annie-B?"

"Percy. I advice you to shut. Up," the blonde slowly took out her bronze that everyone knew she had and uses on monsters and people who annoyed her. Seeing the dagger, the green-eyed boy gulped. Better stop now with the teasing.

"OK," Percy grumbled. He also said something that sounded suspiciously like Annababy. Annabeth slowly blushed, but it wasn't visible to an oblivious Seaweed Brain.

"Lets go." Then Annabeth managed to drag her screaming, kicking, and moaning best friend into the bookstore. For 3 hours.

* * *

"Finally," Percy stretched., "Were done."

"Yes, yes we are," Annabeth said, calmy walking outside, "Shiitake Mushrooms! It's raining!"

"And I have the only umbrella!" Percy waved the umbrella in front of her face teasingly, and you don't."

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "A good friend would share the umbrella."

"Nut," Percy smirked, "I'm not your good friend. I'm your best friend. Revenge is best served with rain, Wise Girl," And with that, he ran with the umbrella turning back only to yell. "RUN, STUPIS, RUN!"

Annabeth shook her head and started to run, her blonde hair soaked from the rain.

"WHen I get my hands on him..."

* * *

**Soo... Review! And PM! And all that fun stuff!**

**Please tell me if I made a mistake. I will try to change it...**

**Later gators!**

**-The Cahill Daughter of Apollo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Friends: Bail you out of jail**

**Best Friends: Are there sitting next to you**

* * *

"Annie..."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"And why would I do that? "

"I know why you wouldn't kill me."

"Do tell."

"You like me too much. I'm your best friend, the ying to your yang, the black to your white, the peanut butter to your jelly-"

"What movie did you memorize that from?"

"You know, I can't remember."

"It's okay Seaweed Brain. We all know this is too much for your tiny, kelp filled brain to understand."

"HEY!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, It's not my fault we're sitting in a jail cell."

"No? It's not your fault that you IRIS-MESSAGED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, TELLING ME TO COME QUICK, NOT TELLING ME UNTIL I GOT THERE, THAT YOU WANTED US TO GET TATTOOS?"

"They were matching!"

"Not only that, but you were the reason we got caught in the first place!"  
"Was not!"

"Sorry, but it wasn't my girly scream that alerted the police!"

"It hurt! "

"Of course it hurt, It's a bloody tattoo, you moron!"

"…"

"What now?"

"LETS DO THAT AGAIN!"

"…"

"What?"

"Officer? Can I move out of this cell? I might permanently damage my partners face."

* * *

Sorry, for not updating for so long! Thanks for sticking in there.

Please review!

TCDOA


End file.
